


Brick Houses Crushed by Metal Bones

by sasunarufan15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child gets badly hurt, Mob family, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunarufan15/pseuds/sasunarufan15
Summary: A wooden house could break a fragile body. A steel body can break a brick house with one punch.





	Brick Houses Crushed by Metal Bones

It was days like this Keth wished he wasn't an Underland. If he wasn't apart of a Mob family, he could play with Lizona every day like he was today. " I'm gonna get you, Lizzy," Keth yelled as his little legs ran on the floor of the old Walsh house. His ruby red hair fluttered as he sprinted after the Russian girl. 

Lizona was his best friend who wasn't a family member. She was the only daughter of a doctor who worked for the family. His name was Ice Trax. They played together every chance Keth got to be away from his father. She had long white hair and the prettiest of blue eyes. She always wore fancy dresses. 

They were playing hide and seek tag in the old Walsh family house. It was over a hundred years old and looked like it was ready to fall to the ground. Their parents always told them not to play there. They never listened that day Keth wished they had. 

He ran into the grand hall before seeing a glimpse of white behind one of the pillars. Liz heard his sneakers skid on the hardwood floor. She started to move away from the old wooden pillar.  
Keth sped up seeing her move as he did he slammed into the pillar so hard the ancient wood snapped in half. Since it was one of the support beams holding the house up the ceiling started to fall. 

Keth heard the loud crash and saw the pillar fall then he felt the dust from the ceiling sprinkle on his face. He ran to Lizona protecting her body with his as the ceiling began to cave in.

It all happened so fast one minute Keth was running after her to tag her, the next he was shielding her from the ceiling falling. All Lizona could see was Keth's green T-shirt. The loud noises had stopped. Neither of them could move she wasn't even sure if Keth was awake. The old wood ceiling was now on top of them Keth's body was more than likely crushed from being the daughter of a doctor she at least knew that. She prayed that he was alive. 

It took their parents two hours to find them. Then another two and a half to get them free. They laid there under the broken ceiling for four hours about fifteen minutes in Lizona started to feel Keth's heartbeat. That stead thud was her indication that he was alive. 

Once their families got them free. They carefully moved Keth on to his back. He was unconscious from the pain and covered in blood. His bones had been crushed and bent into unnatural angles. Soon they went home the adults talked about how Keth was lucky to be alive when they arrived home, Ice took Keth to the Underland family's medical wing. " I will save the boy's life. However, the method will be dangerous. I'll have to keep him in a medically induced coma for about three months." Ice had explained with his thick Russian accent. 

The first month of surgery was all about straightening his limbs and removing all the crushed pieces of bone. It was a delicate process with one wrong move the shattered bone could have pierced a vital organ. Ice took his time spending the whole month removing broken bones from each part of the young boy's body. Ice wanted to do this right as a doctor of course, but also as a father whose daughter this child had saved. 

The next month, Ice had ordered the best steel he could find. Once it arrived, he had it melted and molded in the shape of bones. He managed to save Keth's muscle tissue along with enough of his nerves that placing and connecting the bones should go smoothly. It was a slow process taking each bone and putting it in the area where a real bone should have been. 

On the last month, Ice had finished replacing every bone. He gave Keth the medicine that would wake him up. Keth woke up an hour later he went to shield his eyes from the light surprised he could bearly feel the ache in his body. The shock of being able to move at all or being alive hadn't quite registered with him yet. After a few hours and Ice explaining what happened Keth was deathly quiet. He almost died. That thought kept running threw his head like a bad child's song, Lizona was unharmed though so that made it worth it to him. 

He was ten years old when his bones had been replaced. It was now eleven years later the bones made him stronger. So much stronger that he no longer had to train with his father. The weak body he had was gone replaced by a nearly unbreakable one. Instead of using it to save lives as he did that fateful day, he took them. A wooden house could break a fragile body. A steel body could break a brick house with one punch.


End file.
